


The Ladybug That Stole Christmas

by pebbleys



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen, and everyone else is rightfully terrified, dealing with customers, marinette is the grinch, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbleys/pseuds/pebbleys
Summary: In which Marinette is the Grinch and the rest of the squad is determined to change that





	1. You're A Mean One, Mister... Marinette?

_November 1st_

_8:37 am_

 

For Adrien, Christmas = Food

Every Christmas, the Agreste household opened up their doors to the Parisian nobility for a fine feast of sparkling wines of every assortment, oysters, chestnuts, a hundred different kinds of cheese (to Plagg’s delight), and to no surprise, foie gras.

Of course, Christmas meant the boy had to be on his absolute best behavior, but because the usually somber house was filled with light chatter and the tinkling of champagne flutes on fingernails, that meant that Adrien could sneak away from the pleasantries for a while, underneath his father’s prying eyes, and gorge himself on the sweet delicacies.

Adrien daydreamed of all the sweet and fatty dishes he could eat this Christmas in class, bouncing his leg impatiently while waiting for Ms. Bustier to start the day’s lecture.

“Is everyone here?” the woman asked, glancing around the room.

“Marinette’s not,” Alya answered quickly, not wishing her friend to be forgotten.

Marinette burst through the door right at that exact moment, breathlessly sitting down and opening up her notebook.

“Late, Marinette. Now that everyone’s here, we can begin.”

 

“Hey, Marinette,” Adrien began. The girl was packing up her things, and because Adrien was just so in the spirit today, he just felt like bursting from the rooftops.

“Merry Christmas.”

Marinette’s sweet, innocent face dropped like a stone into the Seine. Her smile was replaced with a withering glare. Adrien ws certain Mrs. Bustier’s fern in the window wilted.

The sweet, kind girl with the angriest look on her face in the history of mankind wordlessly snapped her bookbag to her shoulder and left without a single glance back.

Adrien was baffled.

 

_November 20th_

_8:35 am_

 

For Alya, Christmas = Family

The house always had to be pristine the day that Alya’s family arrived. Which wasn’t for another two weeks, but that didn’t stop Alya’s mom from trying to beat the dirt away anyway.

Luckily, Alya usually dodged most of the holiday cleaning for school, but not this year. Alya’s mother handed the girl a broom and when she tried to protest, saying “I’m late for school,” her mother pointed at the floor with a sharp and angry hand. Alya sighed in disappointment; today they were supposed to work on their History projects in class. _Nino’s gonna be so lost_ , she thought, and swept the kitchen six times before being relieved to scrub the bathroom.

 

“Hey, Marinette,” Alya said the next day, when they were comfortably seated in class. “What’d I miss yesterday?”

“Nothing much, although Nino cried in history class.”

“I figured as much.”

 

The bell rang for the end of the day, and Alya had never seen Marinette jump so badly. She reached out to touch the girl’s arms before Marinette sprinted out the door, as she’d been doing lately.

“Merry Christmas, Marinette.”

Marinette replied, her voice devoid of humor.

“Shove your Christmas tree up your ass, Alya.”

Then she was gone, leaving Alya simply in shock.

Who would’a thunk?

 

_November 30th_

_10:17 pm_

 

For Nino, Christmas = Cold

With Christmas, there came snow, ice, bitterly freezing winds, and the significant lack of sweaters.

Every year, as soon as the cold subsided in the late spring, Nino’s father repurposed all the sweaters in the house and every year, when November came back with its stinging sleet, none of the sweaters were to be found.

It was a good thing Nino liked the cold.

Nothing could deter the boy from Christmas, not when Christmas was so beautiful, not when Christmas came with glittering lights and warm pastries from the Dupain-Cheng bakery, not when Christmas meant staying up late with toasty hot cocoa in front of the fire, watching the snowflakes fall in the window.

There was hardly anything better than watching the snow from the safety of a thick blanket, Nino reflected. His brothers were long since asleep, his father sat in the armchair reading a newspaper, and his mother was busying herself with knitting.

Christmas was peaceful.

 

Nino was sitting in the library with Alya, Marinette, and Adrien when the subject of snow arose. Adrien expressed that he simply despised the cold, wishing instead to be snuggled up inside with 27 blankets and the heat on full blast.

“Can’t relate,” Alya stated dryly, her lack of a sweater obvious to all. “Cold is what I live for.”

“I like looking at the snow from afar,” Nino offered.

“Snow is so pretty,” Marinette agreed. “Just not when I’m freezing to death in it.”

The bell rang for the next class.

“Merry Christmas, you guys,” Nino said sullenly, remembering that their paths parted ways after library; he had art class, Alya had music, Adrien left for a photoshoot, and Marinette had another free period.

Alya and Adrien stiffened with apprehension, glancing nervously at Marinette.

Nino had no idea what was going on.

“I hope you choke on your ‘jolly tidings,’” Marinette took her bookbag and marched promptly out of the room.

All three of them just went with silence to their next classes.

Marinette was the Grinch.


	2. Not A Creature Was Stirring (Mostly Because They Were Scared)

_ December 5th _

_ 12:01 pm _

 

Adrien was determined to get Marinette to like Christmas.

What couldn’t you like about the holiday season? It was filled with sweet and fatty foods, beautiful decorations, stylish yet warm clothing (which he thought she, of all people, should appreciate), crunchy snow on the ground, and pleasant Christmas carols.

He was just astounded that anyone didn’t enjoy Christmas, and the last person he would’ve expected to hate it was Marinette. Sweet, loving, cheery Marinette hated Christmas. It made no sense!

No more. After Adrien, Alya, and Nino were through, she would love Christmas. 

 

_ December 6th _ _   
_ _ 12:35 pm _

 

Alya volunteered to go first. She knew Marinette best, after all-- and what did Marinette like more than clothes shopping?

“I guess I can take a few hours today,” Marinette agreed reluctantly. “But only if I can deliver a few boxes on our way around town.”

It was a deal.

Turned out, “a few” meant roughly 15 boxes, although Alya was happy to help.

 

“Look at this cute coat, Marinette!” Alya pointed excitedly to a lovely double-buttoned, red floral coat with a cute waist sash. Alya looked back at her friend, certain she would see a look of admiration for the excellent quality.

Instead, the girl wore an expression similar to disgust; her nose was scrunched up in distaste, her lips curled, and she wasn’t eyeing the jacket. Instead, her gaze hovered on the speaker blasting Christmas carols twenty-four hours a day.

“Hey, girl,” Alya redirected her friend’s attention to the coat. “Look.”

“Yeah, Alya, I love it. Didn’t I say that?”

“No. You’re somewhere else, girl.”

“Yeah. I’m just…” Marinette distractedly flicked her watch. “I need to get back to the bakery. I’ll see you in class tomorrow?”

“You bet.”

 

_ December 12th _ _   
_ _ 9:53 am _

 

It was Nino’s turn.

“What does Marinette love more than anything in the world?” He slammed his hands on the table where Adrien and Alya sat in the library, quietly reading.

“Food?” Adrien put down  _ Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them _ .

“Adrien?” Alya snickered, not even bothering to look up. Adrien flushed tomato red.

“ _ No,  _ you idiots.”

“Well since you clearly know Marinette better than anyone else in the world, do enlighten us.” Alya sat back in her chair, finally looking up from her history textbook.

“Marinette loves pretty things!” Nino beamed.

Alya scoffed.

“Marinette’s not _ that  _ shallow, Nino. Try again.”

“No, listen to me! If Marinette can see how beautiful Christmas is, maybe she’ll start to like it.”

Adrien grinned at Alya.

“It’s worth a shot.”

 

_ December 13th _ _   
_ _ 1:45 pm _

 

Nino, dressed in approximately 1 sweater, walked with Marinette around town. She carried 8 boxes of chocolate croissants to deliver, which they dispatched of quickly.

Nino’s phone buzzed, and he saw a text from Alya. 

 

**_Operation: Christmas Cheer:_ **

**_(2:01) dog with a blog:_ ** _ 1 hour _

 

He answered quickly:

 

**_(2:02) dj frites:_ ** _ more than enough :) _

 

It was not enough.

Marinette glared at the giant Christmas tree in the square, glared at the tinsel in shop windows, glared at the multicolored lights on signs and gutters, and, most importantly, glared at the snow falling from the sky. 

Finally, Marinette sighed, after a very awkward 45 minutes of:

“Isn’t that pretty?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Look how pretty that is!”

“That’s nice.”

“ _ God, _ look at that tinsel.”

“I see it.”

 

“Look, I need to get back to the bakery. Thanks, Nino, I had fun.” She flashed a smile and quickly ran off. Nino groaned in frustration and checked his phone.   
  


**_(2:19) dog with a blog:_ ** _ how’s it going??? _

**_(2:21) dog with a blog:_ ** _ nino?? _

**_(2:22) BODE:_ ** _ stop pestering nino _

**_(2:23) BODE:_ ** _ he’s probably busy thinking about how stupid he is for only wearing 1 sweater _

**_(2:46) dog with a blog:_ ** _ shut up adrien _

**_(2:46) dog with a blog:_ ** _ nino? _ **_  
  
_ **

Of course, Adrien was right, but Nino would rather die than admit that.

 

**_(2:47) dj frites:_ ** _ bust :( marinette had to leave _

**_(2:48) dog with a blog:_** _damn. adrien, i hope you have a better plan_

**_(2:50) BODE:_ ** _ oh shit klfdmjbhol;kgf _

**_(2:51) dog with a blog:_ ** _ adrien? _

**_(2:52) dj frites:_ ** _ bro _

**_(3:32) BODE:_ ** _ sorry i forgot entirely that i was doing this next _

**_(3:33) BODE:_ ** _ yes i do have an idea _

 

Adrien did not have an idea.

Alya was going to  _ kill him. _ He couldn’t just walk up to Marinette and say ‘hey how’s it going, I thought we might walk around the streets and look at things.’ He was pretty sure she’d have a stroke if he did that.

So instead, he texted the group chat that Alya had made for  _ Operation: Christmas Cheer  _ (which ended up being the name of the chat) that he had an idea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! Sorry, but the entirety of this fic is pretty short :P


	3. All I Want For Christmas Is Adrinette

_ December 14th _ _   
_ _ 11:46 am _

 

Plagg wasn’t being helpful.

“You know you’re taking Marinette on a date, right?”

“No, I’m not. It’s a favor for Alya.”

“You’re in looovvveee,” Plagg said in a sing-song voice. Adrien threw a pillow at him. His phone buzzed before Adrien could say anything else.   
  


**_(11:51) dog with a blog:_ ** _ adrien? _

**_(11:52) dog with a blog:_ ** _ now’s the time, bro _

 

Adrien glanced at Plagg.

Screw it.

“I’m gonna wing it.”

 

**_(12:00) BODE:_ ** _ marinette?  _

**_(12:01) BODE:_ ** _ did you want to go get coffee or something today? _

**_(12:28) petit four:_ ** _ sorry, busy :( give me a few hours _

**_(12:29) BODE:_ ** _ ok, sorry _

**_(12:30) petit four:_ ** _ no it’s okay :) i’m just running deliveries rn _

**_(12:30) BODE:_ ** _ oh okay _

 

Adrien probably would’ve cried if he knew how at that point. 

Man, he was dumb.

“hey Marinette do you wanna go get coffee or something,” sounded a lot better in his head, less like a date-thing and more like a friend-thing. Of course, now he had a coffee date scheduled with the Grinch (as Alya had taken to calling her; everyone knew it wasn’t nearly that bad) and it was entirely by accident.

Plagg grinned smugly at the boy.

“Better go find a nice sweater.”

 

**_(4:46) petit four:_ ** _ okay, my mom just said i can go :) _

**_(4:47) BODE:_ ** _ nice, meet me at the cafe on third in 20 _

**_(4:52) petit four:_ ** _ on my way _

 

“Plagg?” Adrien, panicked, looked for his shoes.

“Mmphrfefs” was the only reply he got, so that meant the kwami was asleep, eating, or hiding somewhere. Sighing, Adrien grabbed his sweater and, seeing Plagg curled up in the pocket, ran out of his room in a flurry.

“Meeting Nino at the library for a project,” he said to Nathalie on his way out. She nodded. 

Adrien braced himself. 

 

He arrived at the café a few minutes early, so he got in line and texted Marinette.

 

**_(5:01) BODE:_ ** _ here _

**_(5:01) BODE:_ ** _ what did you want? _

**_(5:02) petit four:_ ** _ sugar cookie mochaccino  _

 

Adrien ordered her coffee and the gingerbread cappuccino for himself; he sat down at a booth with their coffees and was about to text Marinette when she appeared, dropping into the booth seat like a rock. 

He’d noticed that lately she seemed frazzled: she had bags under her eyes, her hands shook more than usual, and she actually dozed off during class a few times. It was so unlike her.

Today she seemed okay, though. Her eyes sparkled like they used to, her cheeks were rosy, although that might be because she was very clearly out of breath. 

“You okay?” Adrien asked, handing her the mochaccino. She sipped it and bobbed her head yes.

“Just busy,” Marinette sighed. 

“Do I dare ask?” Adrien humored her, drinking his own coffee.

“You should stop by the bakery sometime and see for yourself.” Her fingers drummed on the table and her voice shook just slightly. 

Well, she hadn’t been tripping over her words in his presence lately. Christmas couldn’t be that bad.

As he pressed the cup to his lips and stared out the window at the snow, he noticed her staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He was about to ask what was wrong, putting the cup down, when she reached out and wiped a dab of whipped cream off of his nose with her thumb, blushing.

He grinned and, for the first time in almost two months, Marinette didn’t seem like such a sourpuss.

Unfortunately, that didn’t last long. Their amiable conversation soon drifted to silence, Marinette’s mood clearly spoiled by the constant crooning of jolly Christmas carols from the café speakers. 

“Let’s go somewhere else,” Adrien blurted, watching Marinette anxiously. She hesitated, clearly about to refuse, say she had to run home, help with the bakery. Her mouth snapped shut and she nodded.

“Where to?”

Adrien stammered.

“I didn’t think I’d get this far,” he admitted sheepishly. She smiled, fond, and stood up.

“I have an idea,” Marinette threw away the cups. 

 

**_(5:45) dog with a blog:_ ** _ how’s it going _

**_(5:45) dj frites:_ ** _ you better not be making out in the park _

 

Well, Nino was half-right. They were in the park, but no, they were not making out.

Marinette beelined for the bench and sat down, closing her eyes.

“Interesting choice, given you have one sweater on and it’s -12 degrees,” Adrien noted.

“I’m tired, and this is the one place in the whole city that isn’t blasting Christmas music,” she sighed. Adrien held his hands up in surrender, sitting down next to her on the bench and staring out at the snow-covered statue and frosty ground.

He should’ve guessed she’d fall asleep.

Marinette was out like a light, curled into Adrien’s side and snoring. He took out his phone and texted the group chat.

 

**_(6:00) BODE:_ ** _ uh guys _

**_(6:00) BODE:_ ** _ marinette fell asleep _

**_(6:01) dog with a blog:_ ** _ holy shit i need pictures immediately  _

**_(6:02) BODE:_ ** _ [IMAGE ATTACHED] _

**_(6:03) dj frites:_ ** _ holy shit _

**_(6:03) dj frites:_ ** _ hOLY SHIT?? _

**_(6:04) dog with a blog:_ ** _ im using this for blackmail material and also new phone wallpaper _

**_(6:05) BODE:_ ** _ PLEASE NO marinette will kill me _

**_(6:06) dog with a blog:_ ** _ *laughs menacingly* _

**_(6:07) BODE:_ ** _ alya please I’m begging you _

**_(6:08) dj frites:_ ** _ babe do you want to ruin adrien’s chances with marinette _

**_(6:08) dog with a blog:_ ** _ dude they’re literally on a date right now _

**_(6:09) dog with a blog:_ ** _ i don’t think even god could ruin his chances at this point _

**_(6:10) BODE:_ ** _ GUYS _

**_(6:10) dog with a blog:_ ** _ okay fine _

 

Adrien must have made some sort of strangled noise, because Marinette was awake now, rubbing her eyes and squinting at Adrien’s phone.

“Your phone is blowing up,” she stated, matter-of-factly. He flushed. She pulled out her phone and checked the group chat with all four of them in it ( meme team ), and frowned when she noticed that it had been silent for almost the whole day, the last text being from Nino asking about the chemistry paper.

Marinette stared at Adrien, and then back at his phone, which he hid.

“Operation: Christmas Cheer,” she observed. A guilty smile split Adrien’s face.

“Oh my god. I can’t believe you guys.”

“Look, we just don’t unders-”

“It’s okay, I think it’s hilarious.” She laughed weakly. “Just… I wish you would’ve just asked?”

“We did. A couple times. You always dodge the question.”

“Oh.” Her brow furrowed. “Well come by the bakery tomorrow, after school. You’ll see. All  _ three  _ of you,” she added deliberately. 

Adrien sighed, noticing how the sky was darkening.

“I’ll walk you home?” He offered. She shook her head.

“Your dad will be wondering.”

“Yeah… See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Bye, Adrien.”

“Bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> either the last chapter is going to be very long or I'm gonna split it up


	4. Evil Grandmas, Bitchy Customers, and Pastries: It's a Christmas Miracle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's just gonna be a long-ish chapter (not really cause it's only like 2 pages in google docs but idk)

_December 15th_

_5:15 pm_

 

For Marinette, Christmas = Stress, Anxiety, and getting yelled at.

She couldn’t blame her friends for being absolutely clueless, but the Christmas season inevitably brought a hundred times more stress into her life than her regular every day.

For one thing, the Christmas season brought her grandmother, Abella Dupain, and Marinette could swear up and down that the woman was a witch.

They couldn’t just kick her out when she visited, though, as the building belonged to the Dupain family, and therefore Mémé Abella had every right in the world to drop by on November 1st and stay until December 27th.

Abella stuck her nose into everything. She was haughty, prideful, and the nosiest woman on the planet.

“Those croissants are burnt, woman.”

“No, mother. They’ve only been in there for three minutes.”

“I told you never to call me that!” Abella would screech with a sound akin to a vulture.

It was almost worse when she hounded on her grandchild.

“Clean your room, girl. It’s filthy.” (her room was spotless.)

“Take a shower, child. You smell horrid.” (she’d showered that morning.)

“These cookies are burnt. Hasn’t your useless mother taught you anything?” (Marinette had gotten scolded on more than one occasion for defending her parents to Mémé; she said nothing.)

 

Mémé Abella was awful all by herself; the woman alone would’ve been enough to ruin Christmas for Marinette.

But _noooo._ There just had to be more.

The Dupain-Cheng bakery was renowned for its exquisite pastries, timeliness, and love pressed into every macaron. So, of course, they were absolutely swamped during Christmas season.

Marinette usually ran deliveries and answered the phone from four to eight every morning, then five to close every night. Customers were impatient, Marinette was exhausted, and literally nobody was satisfied.

“Hello, Dupain-Cheng Bakery.”

“...Is this Dupain-Cheng Bakery?”

“...Yes ma’am.”

“Can I have eight dozen calissons for delivery by 3 pm?”

“I’m sorry, deliveries are backed up to next Tuesday.”

“But I need them for a party this evening.”

“Ma’am, I’m sorry, but-”

“Your parents make them for me every year, my party won’t be complete without them!”

“Ma’am, we can-”

The woman hung up in a huff.

 

Between angry customers, school, deliveries, and Mémé Abella, Marinette hardly had any time for anything else. She always squeezed in time for her friends, of course, but often she was late for class because of deliveries, or forgot about homework (which piled on increasingly as they neared finals), or just collapsed somewhere and fell asleep to be prodded awake an hour later by a furious Mémé.

 

“If I have to see another _buche de noel,_ I’m going to cry,” Marinette bustled around the kitchen, stacking boxes to be run a few streets down to a prestigious Monsieur Dubois; he had ordered two cakes and a couple dozen éclairs for his hoity-toity gala.

“Careful, sweetheart,” Sabine pressed a kiss to her daughter’s head on her way to the violently ringing oven. “You don’t want to drop those on the way.”

“Yes, mom. I know.”

She lifted the four carefully balanced cartons and squished her way through the crowded bakery, mumbling “excuse me”’s and “sorry”’s.

As soon as she’d gotten out of the door, Marinette broke into a sprint. With twenty-two more deliveries to make that day and dusk already encroaching, there was no time to waste.

Until she ran smack into Alya and Nino gawking at the insanely long line stretching from the bakery doors to the end of the street.

Pastries flew everywhere. Marinette landed straight in the midst of them, wincing as one of the cakes smushed itself into pavement.

Well, it didn’t smush itself. Marinette had dropped it.

“Girl, are you…” Alya trailed off, staring at the crowd and answering her own question. “Do you need any help?”

“Yeah, you look stressed out.” Nino held out a hand to help the girl up.

Instead, Marinette just started grossly sobbing in the middle of the street, covered in éclair frosting and cake crumbs.

Nino started picking up the pastries (no one had to know if he ate some; they were ruined anyway) and Alya crouched down to hug her friend.

_Man, no wonder Marinette hated Christmas._

 

After all the pastries had been cleaned up and Marinette had calmed down, all three of them walked back to the bakery.

“Mrs. Cheng,” Alya declared upon entry through the kitchen door. “We’re here to help.”

The look of relief on Sabine’s face was interrupted by a loud shriek from Mémé.

“Absolutely _not!_ I will _not_ have these--these _children_ in _my_ kitchen, destroying _my_ work!”

“Mother,” Sabine pleaded, but Abella was cold, angry, and not to be trifled with.

Marinette’s father came to the rescue.

“ _Mother,”_ Tom began angrily. “I will not have you disrespect my daughter and her friends. God knows we need all the help we can get, and if you can’t see that, then I suggest you leave.”

Marinette’s friends had been backing towards the door.

Abella screwed her mouth shut and nodded, stomping away to retrieve a batch of chocolate croissants from the oven.

“Now, kids.” Tom smiled warmly at the four new helpers he’d acquired. “We need to remake Monsieur Dubois’ order and deliver even more. Can you handle that?”

“Yes, M. Dupain-Cheng!”

“Yes, sir!”

“Thanks, Dad,” Marinette hugged her father and then set to work with her friends making more éclairs and running around town delivering them.

 

**_The Meme Team:_ **

**_(8:23) BODE:_ ** _sorry I couldn’t make it_

 **_(8:24) dj frites:_ ** _man you have no idea_

 **_(9:32) dog with a blog:_ ** _dude I don’t think i can walk anymore_

 **_(9:33) petit four:_ ** _now imagine waking up at 4 am tomorrow and doing it again (:_

 **_(9:33) dj frites:_ ** _marinette my respect for you has increased tenfold_

 **_(9:34) dog with a blog:_ ** _same_

 **_(9:34) petit four:_ ** _ <3 _

**_(9:35) BODE:_ ** _what happened??_

 **_(9:36) dj frites:_ ** _dude_

 **_(9:37) BODE:_ ** _?????_

 **_(9:37) petit four:_ ** _they ran deliveries with me for like three hours_

 **_(9:38) BODE:_ ** _oh_

 **_(9:38) BODE:_ ** _wow_

 **_(9:40) dog with a blog:_ ** _im deceased_

 **_(9:41) dog with a blog:_ ** _i think i see the face of god_

 

_December 25th_

_6:15 am_

 

Let’s get one thing clear: Marinette did not hate Christmas. Confusing? Yes. But it made perfect sense when you thought about it.

Marinette hated the Christmas _season._ The demanding customers, her vile Mémé, the strenuous deliveries around town were all contributing to a cesspool of hatred. But Christmas Day?

Christmas Day, the bakery was closed, Marinette got to sleep in, and she got to spend the day with her parents for once (although, yes, Mémé was still there).

Also, all of her friends got boxes of the leftover pastries so her family didn’t have to choke them all down. Truly a win.

 

**_The Meme Team:_ **

**_(8:15) petit four:_ ** _merry christmas <3 _

**_(8:16) dog with a blog:_ ** _???_

 **_(8:16) dj frites:_ ** _are you okay marinette_

 **_(8:17) dog with a blog:_ ** _did your mémé die in her sleep??_

 **_(8:18) BODE:_ ** _i can’t believe you guys woke me up for this_

 **_(8:19) BODE:_ ** _also marinette who did you murder_

 **_(8:20) petit four:_ ** _nobody??_

 **_(8:20) dog with a blog:_ ** _i never thought i’d see the day the grinch said merry christmas_

 **_(8:20) dj frites:_ ** _truly a day to remember_

 **_(8:21) petit four:_ ** _ <3 _


End file.
